The present invention relates to power generation systems, such as solar panel systems, and in particular, to power generation systems in which reverse energy flows are used to measure characteristics of the energy source.
A typical DC power generation system employs a power converter to interface to the AC grid, battery array, etc. An example would be a solar power system, which uses an inverter to convert DC power from solar panels to AC and/or batteries. As shown in FIG. 1, in such a system energy flows from the power source (101), through the converter (102), out to the load (103).